peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 August 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-08-21 ;Comments *In their opening match of the new football season that evening, current champions Liverpool could only manage a 0-0 draw at home to Bolton Wanderers http://www.lfchistory.net/SeasonArchive/Game/1097, prompting some disappointed comments from John. Bolton would eventually finish bottom of the league and be relegated. *Peel plays the single by the Trainspotters, not seeming to know that it's the work of his colleague Mike Read. *Last Saturday's gig at Harpole with the Cigarettes is mentioned. He'd been given the Zoom Club acetate by the band at the time. *Peel is sorry to hear of the cancellation of the festival in Derry that was being organised by the Undertones. The Clash were amongst the bands due to appear. *Tomorrow's night's programme by Mike Read is trailed. After reading out a lengthy list of the artists involved, Peel comments, "he's been picking up good stuff, young Mike." *Almost complete recording from the Derby Box. Sessions *Nicky And The Dots one and only session (repeat). Recorded 11 July 1979. First broadcast 18 July 1979. *Piranhas #2. Repeat of session recorded 17 July 1979. First broadcast 26 July 1979. Tracklisting :File cuts in towards end of first track. *Madness: The Prince (7") Two-Tone :JP: "I'm still a bit stunned by the news from Anfield, I must confess. I was imagining it was going to be like 12-0 or something like that. Anyway. Make a more interesting season I suppose, one way or the other." *UK Subs: Scum Of The Earth (b/w Tomorrows Girls 7") GEM *Nicky And The Dots: Sitting Next To Susan (Peel session) *Piranhas: Boyfriend (Peel session) *Trainspotters: High Rise (7") Arista *Normaal: Marie (7") WEA :JP: "That's not bad you know, when you consider the band appear to be operating in an area where powerful displays of flatulence are considered to be the finest expressions of wit." *Humburs: Way Of Life (7") Youth Of Roots Humburs was the name used for the collaboration between Trinity and Louie Lepkie *Vermilion and the Aces: I Like Motorcycles (b/w The Letter 7") Illegal *XTC: Millions (LP - Drums And Wires) Virgin :JP: "Millions? There must be thousands!" *Quads: There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear :JP: "Ah, sounds better every time I hear it." *Echo & The Bunnymen: Monkies (Various LP - Street To Street - A Liverpool Album) Open Eye *Nicky And The Dots: Can't Touch Anything (Peel session) :JP: "I wish these bands would do longer numbers you know. As I've said before, it was great in the old days. They'd come in and they'd do about three eighteen minute numbers and the programme was a knockout! You just sat here and read the papers and things and watched the television. Now, you're jumping about all the time, you hardly have time to get one record on before it's time to get another one off. Or the other way round." *Mittagspause: Intelnet (2 x 7" Mittagspause) Pure Freude *Piranhas: Getting Beaten Up (Peel session) *Buzzcocks: Breakdown (7" - Spiral Scratch EP) New Hormones *Buzzcocks: Time's Up (7" - Spiral Scratch EP) New Hormones *Cabaret Voltaire: Nag Nag Nag (7") Rough Trade :JP: "Still feeling a little subdued, to tell you the truth, after hearing that Liverpool - Bolton Wanderers result. That's thoroughly bizarre. Perhaps this will cheer me up." *Undertones: (She's A) Runaround (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Carlton & His Shoes: Sugar & Spice (7") DEB *Slits: Newtown (LP - Cut) Island :JP: "Played it last night - seemed to have played it again tonight." *Bitch: Big City (7") Hurricane :JP: "As regular listeners will know, anytime I play a record with the word city in the title, this gives me the excuse to play Jimmy Reed's 'Bright Lights Big City'. Am I going to do it this time? Hoho..." *Jimmy Reed: Bright Lights Big City (LP - Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall) *Nicky And The Dots: Girl Gets Nervous (Peel session) (tape flip before end) *Squire: B-A-B-Y Baby Love (LP - Mods Mayday '79) Bridge House *Astronauts: Everything Stops The Baby (7" - The Astronauts EP) Bugle *Piranhas: Happy Families (Peel session) *Gary Numan: Cars (7") Beggars Banquet *Zoom Club: I Can't Compete (acetate) *Augustus Pablo: Ras-Menelik Congo (12") Daddy Kool *UK Subs: Telephone Numbers (b/w Tomorrows Girls 7") GEM *45's: Couldn't Believe A Word (7") Chopper *Glass Torpedoes: Morning, Noon And Night (7" - Something Different) Teen Beat :JP: "Of course, back in 1959 there was a hit record called Teen Beat by Sandy Nelson." *Sandy Nelson: Teen Beat (7") *Nicky And The Dots: She Walks There (Peel session) *Piranhas: Yap Yap Yap (Peel session) *Joy Division: Day Of The Lords (LP - Unknown Pleasures) Factory *Paddy Glackin & Paddy Keenan: The Sporting Pitchfork / The Rambling Pitchfork (LP - Doublin) Tara File ;Name *1979-08-21 John Peel Radio 1 DB100+DB101.mp3 ;Length *1:57:26 ;Other *File created from DB100 and DB101 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. ;Available *Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box ;Footnotes